Never Let Go
by imyourqueen
Summary: ZackFreddy!Slash! After the band split up 14 years ago, an accident brought Freddy and Zack to meet up, more than once.


**Title**: Never Let Go

**Summary**: After the band split up 14 years ago, an accident brought Freddy and Zack to meet up, more than once.

**Pairings**: Freddy/Zack, eventually.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own School of Rock and the characters so don't sue me! I don't have money!

**Warnings**: This is SLASH! Male/male! So, I won't tolerate flamers and if you do give me one, well...I'll play with it. :-)  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Emily Jones! Young lady! Get back her! This instant!" growled Freddy, who's currently fixing his button up shirt. "Do not touch that! No!" He cried desperately as tried prying his daughter's hand off the hot bowl containing steaming soup. The girl with blonde curls cried in pain as her fingers burned.  
  
"Daddy..." Sniffs, "Daddy, it hwurts..."  
  
Freddy quickly pulled her daughter in his arms and patted her back, calming her at the process. "Oh, honey...I told you to not touch it, right? You didn't listen..." he whispered, "here, let me see it..." he gently opened her now red palm and sighed heavily. "See, it'll be all right, love..." he blew the little palm of his daughter, cooling it slightly. He doesn't have the slightest clue of what to do next. He's never been good at this.  
  
"Daddy, when ish mommy gonna get home?" Emily asked, resting her head in her father's chest.  
  
"Well," Freddy started. He had no clue how to tell her daughter that they her parents split up. That bitch had ruined her life and Freddy just have to get him and her daughter out before she dragged them with her. He obviously didn't give a damn on how she is doing right now. "I don't know sweety. Daddy's here, you don't need your mother, right?" he smiled and picked her up. "Come on, let's get you dressed and we'll go to the hospital."  
  
Five minutes later, the two of them were seated inside Emily's pediatrician room, waiting for the doctor to come. When he left Katie, he forgot Emily's health book as well, which forced him to find a new doctor and have her medical records renewed. "How do you feel, love?" he asked her five-year old daughter.  
  
"It ishtill hwurts..." replied the girl.  
  
"Well, tell you what, after this, I'll buy some ice cream, all right?" The little girl's eyes lit up and she nodded animatedly at her father. "And next time, you follow your little ol' dad, yes?"  
  
Before the girl can answer, there's a loud 'ahem' from behind and they both turned to see who the intruder was. "Little ol' gorgeous dad..." said a deep, amused voice.  
  
"Where's Dr. Rache—Zack?" Freddy asked, surprised to see his old camaraderie  
  
"Jones." Zack smiled at him and went straight to his chair, located in front of the two blondes.  
  
"What are..."  
  
"Dr. Rachel is out of the country, I'm filling up for her." He answered the unfinished question.  
  
Freddy just nodded dumbly and suddenly blushed when he realized that Zack compliment him earlier. 'Little ol' gorgeous dad...' He bit his lip, his eyes never meeting the other man. He knew Zack's bi, he told him years ago before the band split up. After that, he lost connection to all of them, except his ex-wife, who he recently lost contact with.  
  
"Hello there pumpkin," Zack smiled charmingly at Emily who smiled back, albeit a little forceful cause of her pained hands. "What brings you here?"  
  
Emily held her affected hands and pouted at the older man, "it bwurned...and it hwurts..." she stated.  
  
Zack raised an eyebrow and eyed Freddy for moment before pulling one of his drawers open. He held a white gleaming sachet and cut it open, pouring some cream on his palm. "All right, you want to see some magic? This won't hurt a bit..." He informed the little girl and ever so gently creamed her red and puffy hands. The cool cream made the young lady smile widely. "See? Does it still hurt?"  
  
Emily shook her head no and looked over her dad, who's now looking over her daughter's hand. "Daddy, its gone...it not hwurt."  
  
Freddy smiled at her, leaning forward and kissing her forehead, "good thing, love..." he whispered.  
  
Zack watched this exchanged with a smile on his face. He never knew this side of Freddy before and it's fascinating. Freddy Jones, bad-ass student from day one is now a very caring father of an adorable child. "So, how are you Freddy?" he asked as he placed the sachet back to the drawer and pulling out a new one. He gave it to the blonde.  
  
"Thanks. I'm all right. You?" the former drummer asked in return.  
  
"Good." Zack answered as he stood and got some sweets on the cabinet. He offered it to Emily who didn't have second thoughts. "How's...Katie?"  
  
Freddy watched her daughter fumbled with the chocolate bar and looked up at him. "Well, I don't know. You have to ask her that..."  
  
The black-haired man frowned in confusion. "wha—"His eyes widened in realization and looked sympathetically at the blonde. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."  
  
"Monneyham, ever so modest. Of course you don't know, no one does." He smiled at him and added, "It's for the best...you know, that we left her..."  
  
Zack just nodded, not really wanting to meddle in with the other man's life. "How old is she?"  
  
"I'm phive!" the girl answered cheerfully, her pale white face smeared with chocolate.  
  
'She looks adorable, just like her father,' thought Zack. "Really?" asked an amused doctor. "How's your dad treating you so far?" he asked, teasing the blonde.  
  
"If your trying to make her confessed that I beat her up, you're wrong..." said a smirking Freddy.  
  
"My dad's the best dad ever!" replied the girl honestly. "He gives me everything I want and me lobes him." Freddy smiled at her, blushing slightly.  
  
Zack snorted at him and smiled at Emily, "I bet."  
  
"So, anything new?" asked Freddy, while he wiped the chocolate off her daughter's face.  
  
"Nothing. I'm a licensed doctor now. Quite a few relationship here and there..." Zack answered off-handedly. "Lost all connection with the others..."  
  
Freddy nodded and leaned back. "No surprise there, Mooneyham. I guess everyone lost all connection."  
  
"Yeah...I guess."  
  
The blonde stared at the black-haired man before him, noting the changes in his friend's face. Zack have grown at least 6 feet and has lost his boyish features. Slightly tanned skin, toned muscles and captivating black pools. His hair still black and he have him pulled into a lose ponytail. Still have his earring on his left ear. 'Well, he still is gorgeous.' The blonde smiled inwardly, fighting the blush off his face.  
  
"Find something you like, Jones?" asked Zack, who's looking at him with amusement. Freddy had the grace to blush and shook his head negative. "Pity." He added afterwards and smiled when the blonde's head snapped back at him.  
  
'Is Mooneyham flirting with me?' Freddy asked himself as he watched her daughter's doctor stood up and kneeled in front of her.  
  
"Well, tell your daddy to call me up sometimes, to check up on those palm of yours, all right?" he asked, giving Freddy a look before he got up again. He held his hand over the blonde man and said, "It's nice seeing you again, Freddy. I hope to see you soon."  
  
Freddy smiled at him, his face still have a tinge of pink in them. He shook the other man's hand and replied, "yeah, same here, Zack. I'll see to it that my daughter will have her hand check up again this week, say, Friday night?"  
  
Zack grinned at him and nodded, "sounds like a plan..." he put his hand over Emily's head and bent down to give her a kiss on the forehead, just like Freddy did. "Take good care little one, and keep your gorgeous father away from harm." Emily just giggled in return and with that, Zack left.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
**A/N**: Well, tell me if you like it!


End file.
